taylorswiftfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cats
Cats es una próxima película de fantasía musical británica-estadounidense de 2019 basada en el musical del mismo nombre, que a su vez se basó en Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats de T. S. Eliot. La película está dirigida por Tom Hooper en su segunda película musical después de Les Misérables de 2012, con coreografía de Andy Blankenbuehler y producción ejecutiva de Steven Spielberg. La película está protagonizada por James Corden, Judi Dench, Jason Derulo, Idris Elba, Jennifer Hudson, Ian McKellen, Taylor Swift, Rebel Wilson y Francesca Hayward.[http://www.playbill.com/article/andy-blankenbuehler-boards-cats-movie Andy Blankenbuehler Boards Cats Movie] Cats está programado para su lanzamiento el 20 de diciembre de 2019, por Universal Pictures. Resumen En el transcurso de una sola noche, una tribu de gatos llamada Jellicles toma lo que se conoce como "la elección de Jellicle" y decide qué gato ascenderá a la capa Heaviside y volverá a una nueva vida. Reparto Producción Los planes para una adaptación de película animada basada en el musical fueron planeados por Amblimation en la década de 1990, pero fueron abandonados con el cierre del estudio."Cats" Will be a Movie--and a Cartoon En diciembre de 2013, Andrew Lloyd Webber, creador y compositor de la producción musical teatral Cats, teaseó de que Universal Studios, que compró los derechos de adaptación cinematográfica de Cats hace muchos años, estaba poniendo en marcha el proyecto.'Cats' Movie May Happen, Andrew Lloyd Webber Says En febrero de 2016, se informó que Tom Hooper estaba en negociaciones para dirigir la película, y estaba considerando a las actrices, incluida Suki Waterhouse, para protagonizarla.Tom Hooper to milk Cats musical for movie version En mayo de 2016, Hooper fue confirmado como director.Tom Hooper to Direct ‘Cats’ Movie for Universal En enero de 2018, Hooper y Working Title comenzaron a buscar la película oficialmente, al tiempo que investigaban el aspecto técnico de si la película sería de acción en vivo, generada por computadora o una mezcla de ambas,Cats the movie looking for the purrfect cast con Andrew Lloyd Webber anunciando que estaría escribiendo una nueva canción para la adaptación de cine.Andrew Lloyd Webber Pens New Tune for CATS Film Adaptation En junio de 2018, hubo informes de que Anne Hathaway y Rihanna fueron consideradas para roles en la película, pero ambas pasaron debido a conflictos de programación.EXCLUSIVE: Anne Hathaway In Talks To Star In Universal's CATS En julio de 2018, Jennifer Hudson, Taylor Swift, James Corden e Ian McKellen se unieron al elenco.Jennifer Hudson, Taylor Swift, James Corden & Ian McKellen Line Up For 'Cats' Movie — Miaow En septiembre de 2018, Laurie Davidson y Mette Towley fueron elegidos, con Steven Spielberg anunciado como productor ejecutivo.‘Cats’ Cast Grows: Tom Hooper-Directed Musical Adds Laurie Davidson‘Cats’: Dancer Mette Towley Joins Cast Of Universal-Working Title Film En octubre de 2018, Idris Elba y Judi Dench se unieron al elenco de la película.‘Cats’: Idris Elba Boarding Universal-Working Title Movie As MacavityJudi Dench Set To Pounce On ‘Cats’ En noviembre de 2018, las bailarinas de ballet Francesca Hayward y Steven McRae, así como Rebel Wilson, Jason Derulo y Robert Fairchild se unieron al elenco de la película con ensayos comenzando en Leavesden Studios en Hertfordshire, Inglaterra.Royal Ballet Principal Dancer Francesca Hayward Joins Universal-Working Title’s ‘Cats’‘Cats’ Cast: Royal Ballet Principal Dancer Steven McRae To Play SkimbleshanksRebel Wilson To Play Jennyanydots In Universal-Working Title’s ‘Cats’Jason Derulo Joins Jennifer Hudson, James Corden in All-Star 'Cats' Movie (Exclusive) Andy Blankenbuehler coreografía la película, luego de que Wayne McGregor se vio obligado a retirarse debido a "conflictos de programación".‘Cats’: ‘Hamilton’ Tony Winner Andy Blankenbuehler To Choreograph Universal-Working Title Film En diciembre de 2018, Les Twins y Eric Underwood se unieron al elenco.Universal-Working Title’s Feature Adaptation Of Andrew Lloyd Webber’s ‘Cats’ Rolls Cameras La fotografía principal comenzó el 12 de diciembre de 2018 y se terminó el 2 de abril de 2019.Tom Hooper’s Cats Movie Has Wrapped Production Lanzamiento La película se estrenará el 20 de diciembre de 2019.'Cats' Movie Adaptation Sets December 2019 Release Date Márketing El primer tráiler oficial de la película se lanzó el 18 de julio de 2019 con respuestas mixtas.The ‘Cats’ Trailer, With Taylor Swift and Jennifer Hudson, Has Shaken Me to My CoreYour eyeballs are not ready for the horrors within the Cats trailer‘Cats’ Trailer Becomes Top Twitter Trend in Reaction to Furry CGI FelinesCats Trailer Is A Nightmare Galería Cats - 2019 - logo.jpg|Logo Cats - Película de 2019 - póster (1).jpg|Poster #1 Referencias Categoría:Películas